


i think we can do it if we tried

by honeyama



Series: tsukkiyama fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year Tsukishima, 3rd year yamaguchi, 3rd years, Captain Yamaguchi, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stargazing, long haired yamaguchi, not really tho, punk Yamaguchi, tsukishima is soft, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: yamaguchi and tsukki stargaze. well yamaguchi does, tsukishima tries to figure out his feelings
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982008
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	i think we can do it if we tried

Tsukishima Kei had always liked Friday’s. He could stay up late without the thought of being tired for the next day because he didn’t have school. He didn’t need to worry about practice since it was the weekend. And because Friday’s are usually when he and Yamaguchi have sleepovers. It was something they had been doing since middle school and now they’re in their third year, about to graduate and head into college. Tsukishima was sure they will never stop their sleepovers. 

Whenever Yamaguchi would stay over at Tsukishima’s house, they’d always have a Jurassic Park marathon or maybe Harry Potter if they felt like it. They’d share the same bed since it’s not unusual for friends to share and because they have known each other for so long, nothing is awkward between them anymore. 

Sometimes they’d even try to bake something as they go through movie marathons, but that always ended horrifically; rarely, something would come out edible.

Once in a blue moon, though, they’d go stargazing in Tsukishima’s backyard when the sky was free of pollution and clouds, even if it was for a quick minute. They hadn’t stargazed in a long time, mainly because Yamaguchi was occupied with captain things Tsukishima didn’t care much about. But tonight, their backs were touching the green grass below them, Tsukishima’s body was facing one way and Yamaguchi’s another, but their faces were close together, almost too close that their cheeks were almost touching but several blades of grass divided them. Their hands were folded at their stomachs and they were staring up at the clear sky, looking at tiny white dots that always made Tsukishima feel so insignificant.

They were silent, soaking up each other’s warm company and listening to the crickets singing all around them and the occasional rustling of leaves whenever the wind danced. There were a couple scattered barks of dogs here and there and the passing of cars, some of them blasting music as they drove past. It was nice. Tsukishima wasn’t thinking at all and he was sure Yamaguchi wasn’t either. 

He finally felt at peace. His headache that had been going on the entire week finally faded away. His homework was done and safe in his backpack. His practice clothing is in his hamper for washing but that’s tomorrow’s problem. Right now, he just wanted to lay next to Yamaguchi for all eternity. 

He turned his head to the side to look at his best friend. His side profile was pretty. The slope of his nose was attractive, his lips were nice, and his eyes that were blessed with long dark lashes were big and round and glistening as he looked at the endless sky above him. His freckles were almost glowing underneath the black sky. If Tsukishima were a romantic, he’d probably say -or rather think- something cheesy, comparing his best friend’s -he was sure he wanted to be more than friends- freckles to the indecipherable constellations above them. But alas, his mind was empty. Either because he wasn’t a romantic, or poetic, or maybe because he was speechless.   
  


Yamaguchi was _pretty._ Always has been and always will be. Seeing Yamaguchi grow was rewarding and breathtaking. He was like a flower; started out as a small bud, but eventually bloomed to be the biggest, brightest, most beautiful flower in the field. Tsukishima remembered when he was small and almost scrawny, he was cute like that, but now, he filled out. He was taller. When he was hitting his growth spurt all those years ago, Tsukishima was afraid Yamaguchi would surpass him, but thankfully, he didn’t. Yamaguchi wasn’t beefy per say, not like Daichi, but he was definitely strong, stronger than he used to be. He did become captain after all. 

His hair was definitely longer, not like Asahi’s, but it touched his neck, almost like a mullet not quite. It was dyed as well, just the inside of his hair, white. It was visible whenever he tied it up into a low ponytail which was really all he could do since Yamaguchi didn’t want his hair longer than what it is now. His ears are pierced, his lobes and some of the shell, and a small stud shined from his nostril. Overall, Yamaguchi had gotten more attractive as well. 

Tsukishima himself only grew out his hair a little and it was fluffier. He changed his glasses frame too but nothing too drastic. 

“I can hear the gears grinding in your head,” said Yamaguchi who just now turned his head to meet Tsukishima’s eyes. “What are you thinking about?” 

Might as well say it now while he’s young. 

“You.” He replied, not breaking eye contact with the boy -no- _man_ , beside him. 

“Oh? Care to tell?” Yamaguchi asked, his eyes sparkling from curiosity.

Tsukishima had never wanted to kiss a person so bad in his entire life until this very moment. 

He told Yamaguchi. Told him everything he was thinking about. Yamaguchi just watched Tsukishima’s lips move. 

“What do you think our future is going to be like, Tsukki?” His saccharine voice filled the night. 

“I’m not sure, but I hope you’re still in it.” Tsukishima replied honestly.

”Kei.”

Tsukishima’s heart jumped. His chest was tingling. He felt as if he swallowed a sparkler. He loved when Yamaguchi said his name. 

“Tadashi.” He copied, his voice tired just like his best friend’s because it was late at night. 

He hoped Yamaguchi is feeling the same sensations as him. 

“I hope you’re still in it too.”

Tsukishima exhaled a relieved breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi hummed. It sounded so perfect and musical. Tsukishima felt cheesy at this moment and he couldn’t bring himself to care. His brain was wonderfully plagued by affection and warmth and love. Euphoria maybe. He was high on overwhelming love for Yamaguchi Tadashi.

”Kei.” He copied just like Tsukishima did just a minute or two prior. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Their eyes met again. 

Crickets still sang around them. The world seemed to light up, almost like the stars got brighter, but Tsukishima was sure he’s just dizzy from confessing. Even though Tsukishima was tall, he felt so small under Yamaguchi’s piercing gaze of his beautiful brown eyes. 

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was deprived of tsukkiyama content so i decided to make my own. if there are typos i’m gonna sob


End file.
